Jumping Spiders
by The May Waters
Summary: James and Lily are neighbors who don't really know each other, one day Lily comes home to find a giant spider in her house. She goes to James' house and asks him to kill it, which he agrees to-trying to appear to be a hero. It however is not a simple spider and he may not have made the best first impression on Lily. Muggle AU


Title: Jumping Spiders

Summary: James and Lily are neighbors who don't really know each other, one day Lily comes home to find a giant spider in her house. She goes to James' house and asks him to kill it, which he agrees to-trying to appear to be a hero. It however is not a simple spider and he may not have made the best first impression on Lily. Muggle AU

May Waters

* * *

I keep writing prompts from tumblr, seriously, if you want a one shot about something go inbox me. The link is on my profile.

* * *

Lily could still remember the day _he_ moved in, she watched him and his friends move the boxed items from her white curtained windows. Lily was a respectable doctor at St. Mungo's Hospital, a specialty hospital for certain cases. She let the curtain swing shut, sipping at her cup of tea, curled tightly in two of her fingers. Lily was not a naturally social person, she wouldn't go out of her way to introduce herself to any of her neighbors. In fact, a nice family across the plaza with three children had brought her a plate of cookies, but she refused to open the door and waited for them to leave the plate on her doorstep. Then in the dead of night she had slipped over to their flat and put a thank you note through their letter box.

Lily looked up at the clock and realized she was late for a meeting. Grabbing her keys she rushed out to her car and slipped inside before anyone could grab her for a conversation. The four men at the flat next door stopped for a minute to watch her strange behavior, leaving her to speed away quickly.

It was a few days later when Lily arrived home from work with a-_situation_ on her hands. She chewed her bottom lip, debating on what to do; she couldn't conceivably go for help, she'd probably stutter her way through everything and muck up what she needs. She also couldn't sit here all night in a death match stare with the _thing_ which stared up at her. With all her courage, Lily darted to her new neighbors flat and pounded frantically at the door, praying to whatever heavenly being which might be out there that he would understand what she wanted. He opened the door uncertainly, his eyebrows furrowed together and a dish towel slung over an arm.

He was gorgeous. Whoever her new neighbor was, he was making her forget the reason she even came to his flat in the first place. Messy black hair, the tall strong frame which threw off the glasses; it made him look both smart and bad trouble at the same time. Lily wanted to reach up and run her fingers through his hair to see if it would make even more appealing.

"Hello," He greeted. Lily's knees almost gave out on her right there. It was smooth and deep, her eye lids fluttered a bit from the simple sensation of hearing him say "hello."

"Hi, I- spider." She stumbled out, quickly dropping her gaze to the floor.

"What? Sorry, didn't quite understand."

"There's a spider in my flat." She said this all very quickly, but this man seemed to catch on and he threw the towel to the side.

"I can fix that," He grinned and walked over to her flat door, pushing it open.

There on the floor, staring up at him with beady eyes was a little spider. He bent down to try and figure out just how to kill it, without leaving a little trail of bug death on his frightened neighbor's carpet. He made to stand up again when it jumped at him. He screamed and ran, slamming Lily's door shut behind him again.

"Dead?"

"I think I'm going to call one of my mates to get rid of it, in the mean time, would you like to have dinner with me? I just finished cooking."

"I-" Lily didn't know what to say, this was much more than she was ever used to.

"You're not imposing, no need to worry. I keep forgetting I don't live with three other men and I cooked way to much to eat. I'm James by the way, James Potter." The man put out a hand, a grin plastered happily to his face.

"Lily Evans." She took the outstretched hand and shook it gingerly.

"Good to meet you Lily, do you like spaghetti?"


End file.
